Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Mechanisms of Pro-Inflammatory Diseases, organized by Virginia Pascual, Mark S. Anderson and Daniel Kastner. The meeting will be held in Olympic Valley, California from April 19-24, 2015. Inflammation is a physiological process that repairs tissues in response to harmful endogenous or exogenous stimuli and involves the movement of plasma and leukocytes into the injured site. While acute inflammatory responses are generally protective, chronic states of inflammation have detrimental consequences and lead to tissue destruction and disease. Indeed, chronic inflammatory diseases, such as multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, systemic lupus erythematosus, and diabetes are a major clinical problem in the US today. The goal of this Keystone Symposia meeting is to gather clinical and basic scientists interested in inflammation and translational research with a view to understanding basic mechanisms of inflammation and identifying novel approaches for therapeutic intervention. A strong emphasis of the meeting will be human autoimmune and autoinflammatory diseases. The program for this meeting is highly likely to attract a wide variety of investigators, many of whom might not otherwise interact. Moreover, opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Innate Immunity and Determinants of Microbial Pathogenesis, which will share a keynote address and three plenary sessions with this meeting.